Advancements in computer and networking technologies have enabled persons to find information about products and services or conduct commercial and financial transactions “on-line” via computer-based applications. A number of entities have established their presence on the Internet by operating websites that provide information on products and services, reviews of products or services, or facilitate acquisition of product or services.
A common goal for many enterprises is to attract customers to their websites or advertise their products and services. For example, some enterprises advertise on other websites, on television, on the radio, or print media. Some enterprises also attempt to reach customers by emailing or mailing advertisements or coupons to customers directly.
Advancements in computer and networking technologies have also enabled people to communicate “instantly” or in near-real-time through the use of instant messaging (IM) protocols, short messaging service (SMS) protocols, multiple messaging service (MMS) protocols, or instant messaging applications embedded in web browsers.
Despite the many technical advances, a great number of technical challenges and problems remain. One such problem involves determining other ways to attract customers to a website and give customers a better user experience. Another such problem involves interacting with a customer to determine their interests in an efficient manner and delivering content that fits the customer's interests.